Université International de Magie de Londres
by Lilly-R0se
Summary: Drago Malefoy, devenu vampire lors de la guerre de Poudlard, se doit de suivre ses études dans une prestigieuse école de Londres afin de devenir Médicomage. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Hermione Granger aussi, y est inscrite. Quand elle découvre ce qu'il est devenu, elle n'en est que plus curieuse. Haine, aventure et peut-être amour au rendez-vous.(Réécriture de l'histoire.)
1. La lettre

Un volatile volait par-dessus les forêts de Londres. Ses ailes plumées, montaient et descendaient dans un rythme effréné. Évitant de justesse un moineau passant par-là, il arriva dans un petit quartier. Repérant la fenêtre où le parchemin qu'il détenait entre ses crochets devait être délivré, il ralentit sa course et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'une petite chambre d'adolescente.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, une jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans un lit à baldaquin. La chambre était illuminée par les quelques gerbes de soleil qui réussissaient à entrer. L'antre était spacieux et décoré de quelques cadres accrochés aux murs couleurs arc-en-ciel.

Voulant faire savoir sa présence, la chouette toqua à l'aide de son bec dans la vitre, ce qui réveilla la jeune fille de son sommeil profond. Pestant d'avance sur l'individu qui daigner la réveiller de ses songes, Hermione Granger sortit de ses couvertures encore chaudes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Le grand oiseau ouvrit ses pattes, qui renfermaient le parchemin, en retour de quelques friandises.

L'adolescente ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre, et déroula le parchemin qu'il contenait. Au fil de sa lecture, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La lettre venait de l'Université Internationale de Magie de Londres. Le parchemin informait Hermione qu'elle était admise en première année afin de suivre ses études Psychomage.

Maintenant complètement réveillée et de bonne humeur de surcroît, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents qui dormaient encore. Sautant sur leur lit en y mettant tout son poids, elle leur cria qu'elle était acceptée dans sa nouvelle école.

Sa mère la félicita en lui offrant une étreinte maternelle. Quant à son père, il lui fit un discours dans lequel il dit qu'il était fier d'elle et « qu'elle était bien la fille de son papa ». Tous les trois descendirent à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom !

* * *

Au même moment à des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde découvrait lui aussi sa lettre d'admission. Contrairement à la jeune fille, il ne sourit pas; ne sortit pas de sa chambre à toute vitesse de sa chambre pour courir dans celle de ses parents. Non, lui, referma ladite lettre, et la posa soigneusement sur son bureau. Drago Malefoy attendrait le déjeuner pour l'annoncer à sa mère.

Son père était enfermé à Azkaban. Il avait été jugé dangereux pour le monde sorcier- et moldu par ailleurs. Sa mère, Narcissa, avait tant bien que mal essayait de faire sortir son maris de prison. Mais c'était peine perdue. Une dépression avait alors touchée Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black. Elle avait été hospitalisée pendant quelque temps pour ensuite reprendre du poil de la bête et s'occupait dignement de son fils unique. Drago, lui, se foutait de son paternel. Son père méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait eu le choix, auparavant, de ne pas suivre le Maître. Mais il avait décidé de suivre ce cher Voldy dans ses idées les plus folles. Et Drago en avait pâtis. Alors, oui, aujourd'hui le blond se foutait éperdument des conditions de son père.

Enfilant une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux, Drago Malefoy sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il s'installa dans un des nombreux fauteuils du Manoir Malefoy et entreprit de terminer l'ouvrage qu'il avait commencé la veille. Il sentit ses pulsions animales refaire surface et s'obligea à se concentrer sur le roman qu'il avait entre les mains.

_On_ lui avait appris à contrôler ses envies de sang. Tous les jours, depuis deux mois, il s'obligeait à ne surtout pas penser au liquide rouge qui coulerait dans sa gorge s'il lui prenait l'envie de boire du sang. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy vivait caché aux yeux du monde. Tout le monde savait par contre qu'il vivait dans la propriété de son père. Mais personne oser en dire quoi que ce soit. Et personne ne savait qu'il était devenu un monstre assoiffé d'hémoglobine.

Un vampire.

Sa condition actuelle ne lui permettait de ne sortir que la nuit sous peine d'être brûlé à vif par les rayons du soleil. Sa peau anormalement blanche lui procurait une beauté étincelante. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur, passant au noir lorsque son instinct animal prenait le dessus, étaient observateurs et contenaient une malignité non feinte. Son nez d'aristocrate était toujours aussi fin ainsi que droit et ses lèvres, déraisonnablement rouges faisaient envie. Quant à sa carrure d'ancien joueur de Quidditch, elle était encore plus impressionnante qu'à Poudlard.

Blaise Zabini, son seul ami et le seul sachant ce qu'il était, l'aidait grandement. Lui apportant les animaux chassés avec son père, il lui permettait de se nourrir d'autre chose que de sang humain, auquel Drago n'avait jamais goûté par ailleurs. Blaise essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. Mais être un vampire à l'âge de 18 ans n'est pas la meilleure des conditions qu'il puisse exister.

Le brun était lui aussi admis dans la prestigieuse école de Londres. Auror, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Et pour apporter son aide à Drago, être dans la même université que ce dernier, c'était parfait.

* * *

Au-dessus d'une grande ferme située dans la campagne anglaise, un autre grand hibou volait. Le soleil qui se levait doucement mais sûrement, faisait reflétait la couleur nacrée du volatile. Ce dernier, voyant son point d'arrivée, ralentis et se posa sur le rebord de la rambarde d'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la ferme des Johnson.

Aussi large qu'un terrain de Quidditch, le domaine familial surplombé, de par sa hauteur mais aussi par sa position en haut de la montagne, le petit village en contrebas. La ferme, datant du dix-huit ème siècle, était encore en bon état malgré son âge certain et les guerres traversées. Se transmettant de génération en génération, le domaine Johnson avait pour prochaine propriétaire l'unique fille des Johnson, Ashley. À l'âge de ses trente ans, elle pourrait hériter du domaine.

Dotée d'une chevelure blonde bouclée à souhait et d'yeux d'un bleu azur déroutant, Ashley se distinguait des jeunes filles du village par son intelligence et sa force de vaincre coûte que coûte. De naturel rêveuse et tête de mule, Ashley avait tout de même un grand cœur. Sorcière depuis son plus jeune âge, seulement son père était sorcier, faisant d'elle une sang-mêlé. Les premiers sorciers de sa famille remontait à 400 ans auparavant. Un de ses oncles lointain s'était amouraché d'une sorcière au nom d'Elga Eléonore Weasley. Ils avaient eu trois enfants. Respectivement tous Sang mêlé. L'arbre généalogique s'était alors dispersé dans les quatre coins du monde pour arriver finalement à son grand-père, Andrew Johnson, qui s'était marié avec Gloria Bones qui elle, avait donné naissance au père d'Ashley, Alexandre Johnson.

Nul ne savait au village qu'une sorcière vivait sur leur plus haute montagne. Et nul ne l'aurait ne saurait-ce qu'imaginait une seule seconde.

Ashley dormait encore quand elle entendit des coups portait à sa fenêtre. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, elle tourna sa tête vers la vitre et vît qu'un hibou attendait sagement sur la rambarde. Sortant de son lit, elle enfila ses pantoufles et ouvrit la grande fenêtre. Le hibou s'engouffra dans sa chambre, se posant sur le dossier d'une chaise et attendît son dût. Ashley eu un sourire en coin. _Pas si bête la bestiole_, pensa-t-elle. Cherchant après une quelconque nourriture à portée de main, elle trouva quelques cacahuètes sur le rebord de sa table de chevet. La jeune fille ouvrit sa main et le hibou se dépêcha d'avaler les arachides et lâcha par la même occasion ce qu'il tenait entre ses pattes.

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre d'un coup sec, Ashley entreprît d'ouvrir la lettre reçue où un énorme cachait rouge fraîchement déposé attendait d'être déchiré. Souriant d'avance, elle lut le parchemin où s'étalait une écriture fine et légèrement courbée.

**Université Internationale de Magie de Londres.**

_Miss Johnson, l'Université Internationale Magique d'Apprentissage de Londres et moi-même avons le plaisir de vous faire part de votre acceptation en tant qu'élève de notre prestigieux collège._

_La rentrée se fera le premier septembre. Vous serez logée et nourrie. Un appartement commun est à votre disposition et ce, dès votre arrivée. Vous devrez partager cette chambre avec un(e) élève de votre année et de votre choix._

_Les cours commenceront le 3 septembre à partir de huit heures trente. Les objets et autres équipements à disposer sont à votre disposition sur le site de l'Université. Une liste est jointe à ce document._

_Parchemin à ne pas retourner à l'expéditeur._

_Annabeth Caroline Fergusson,_

_Directrice de l'Université Internationale de Magie de Londres._

Ashley sauta pieds joints sur le parquet. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et commença à crier dans toute la maison à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était acceptée « à l'université la plus grande et plus cool du monde »…

Son père, fraîchement réveillé, sourit tendrement. Il aimait voir sa fille heureuse. Et il aimait tellement sa fille qu'il la laissa crier encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Un peu de fraîcheur dans cette énorme « maison » ne ferait de mal à personne…

* * *

La rentrée était dans une semaine et tous les élèves, moldus ou sorciers, se préparés; avec gaîté pour certain, et ennui pour d'autre. Mais ce qu'ils avaient tous en commun, étaient leur soif d'apprendre. Encore et encore.

* * *

_Petit BLABLA. Je sais que j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cours. Mais celle-ci je devais absolument la faire sortir de mon esprit. Plusieurs chapitre sont déjà en cours de réécriture. Alors que pour "psychomage à domicile" l'idée est encore assez fraîche et j'hésite encore comment diriger la fiction. L'histoire est là, mais le scénario est complexe dans ma tête._

_Cette fanfiction sera basée plus précisément sur les quatre personnages cités ( Hermione, Drago, Ashley et Blaise). D'autres feront de petites apparitions mais la plupart de la fiction sera fixée sur ces quatre là. Je vois Ashley étant interprétée par Candice Accola. Avant d'être intégrée a l'UIML, elle était à Beauxbatons. Je le précise maintenant, parce que je ne l'ai pas dis avant. Je la vois parfaitement comme Caroline Forbes, dans Vampire Diaries. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs inspirée sur quelques points. Mais ma fanfiction n'a RIEN A VOIR avec un quelconque film. Ni Twilight, ni Vampire Diaries, ni rien d'autre. Si des ressemblances se font voir, c'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose._

_Quant à Blaise, je ne le décrirai pas comme un cruel Serpentard. Lui, n'est **pas** mangemort. C'est un très bon ami. Mais tout ça sera précisé dans le prochain chapitre. _

_Drago... Et bien c'est notre Drago INTERNATIONAL quoi. Il n'a pas trop changé. Enfin si, maintenant il boit du sang, ça c'est du changement , mais sinon, il reste comme il est. Froid, fier, arrogant et CANON ! Mais il aura quand même quelques qualités au fil des chapitres... De nouvelles qualités... :D ! _

_Hermione reste notre Hermione. Intelligente, courageuse, rancunière. Hermione quoi ! Elle a quand même un peu grandis. Mais elle n'a pas subis de transformation de look. Elle ne s'est pas transformée en deux mois en une fashionista ! Elle continuera à mettre de vieux jeans et des T-Shirt trop grand pour elle. Pour moi, Hermione est comme elle est et ne changera pas de couleur de cheveux en plein milieux de l'histoire parce qu'elle en a marre de se faire juger comme étant une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle aime être ce qu'elle est. Point final._

_Coup de gueule terminé x) !_

_Enfin, je laisse cette fiction ci. J'espère avoir un avis (si des fautes TROP moches se font voir, faites moi signe, j'ai fais de mon mieux). J'espère que l'idée n'est pas trop saugrenue. Un DRAGO VAMPIRE. Crooo mignon. *_*... A la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle AVENTUUURE !_

_Lilly-R0se._


	2. Une rencontre au détour d'un couloir

Dans une sombre forêt d'Angleterre, une ombre encapuchonnée se déplaçait à une vitesse inconnue par l'homme. S'arrêtant pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait, bien que ce fût impossible, la silhouette repris sa route, encore plus vite.

Voyant son lieu de rendez-vous apparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'ombre ralentit pour arriver devant une grande porte incrustée dans un énorme chêne. Aux yeux des humains, elle n'était pas visible.

Actionnant la poignée, la forme regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, et entra dans l'antre secret. À l'intérieur se trouvait d'autres têtes encapuchonnées, qui étaient debout. L'endroit était une vaste pièce aux murs défraîchis et où flottait une odeur fétide. Ensorcelé pour qu'aucune personne n'étant pas de leur race ne puisse entrer, l'antre ne contenait qu'un autel derrière lequel se tenait un homme à la forte carrure et au visage sévère. Il portait une cape noire. Ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant trahissaient sa nature. Il jaugea l'assemblée, dont le dernier arrivant, d'un regard austère, et pris parole.

« -L'heure est grave. La tribu est menacée. Les Hakkas ont attaqués une partie de nos terres la nuit dernière et nous avons perdu deux des nôtres ! Cela ne peut plus durer, ces chiens doivent être tués !, finit-il sur un ton dur et sans appel en tapant du poing sur l'autel. »

Personne ne pipa mot. Les guerres faisaient rage aux seins des clans, et de plus en plus de tribu étaient décimées. Ils le savaient tous. Le maître de cérémonie se mit à faire les cents pas, une main grattant son menton et l'autre dans son dos. Le chef du clan n'était autre que Marcus, un des vampires originels. Les premiers. Depuis quelques années maintenant, il sentait que son peuple s'affaiblissait. En effet, les Hakkas, tribu de Loup-Garou aussi ancien qu'eux, les attaquer, voulant montrer leur supériorité. Les vampires quant à eux, n'avaient que pour but de faire survivre leurs semblables, pas d'agrandir leur territoire. Ils n'étaient pas des anges, loin de là, mais eux, ne créaient pas des conflits inutiles, ce qui était par contre le passe-temps favoris de ces chiens sans cervelle ! Alors Marcus avait décidé de rentrer en guerre. Les loups attaquaient, les vampires en faisaient de même. Ce n'était pas dans son naturel de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et ce n'était pas après plus de 500 ans de mort (NDA : Oui, parce que les vampires sont morts ^^) que ça aller commencer !

Pourtant, il avait été obligé de se soumettre à cet abominable être qu'était Voldemort. Ce dernier lui avait promis une arme pour détruire leurs ennemis, les Loup-Garou, en échange de leur participation à la Grande Guerre, comme il aimait l'appelé. Marcus avait d'abord refusé, sceptique. Ce n'était pas ces affaires. Lui ne se mêlait pas des sorciers. Mais quand ce serpent l'avait menacé de tuer son clan, il avait accepté, la vie de frères étaient en danger. Ensuite, le grand jour était arrivé. Sa tribu et lui s'était alors rendu sur le champ de bataille. Et ils avaient combattu. Ne faisait que tuer. Et boire. Le sang des sorciers était doté d'une énergie puissante. Tout allait bien jusque-là. Mais quand la face de serpent avait péri sous leurs yeux, ils avaient tous été furibonds ! Qui leur transmettrait leur arme ? Qui ? Ils avaient perdus. Et c'est quand un sorcier du nom d'Harry Potter s'était moqué de leur naïveté qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient tout simplement été piégés comme des marionnettes.

Le ministre de la magie leur avait alors proposé un marché à Marcus. Les vampires ne s'occupaient plus des ennuis des sorciers, et ces derniers s'engager à ne plus s'occuper des vampires. Marcus avait accepté.

Mais tout avait basculé quand une de ses semblables, Gisela, leur avait ramené une nouvelle recrue. Un sorcier. Marcus avait été furieux. Un vampire sorcier, ça ne s'était jamais vu. Mais Gisela lui avait assuré qu'elle en avait la totale responsabilité. Alors, il avait tenté l'expérience.

Et maintenant, dans cette pièce, le jeune garçon était là. Il faisait partis de la famille. Marcus lui avait appris comment calmer ses envies de sang, comment chasser. Le sorcier avait refusé de boire du sang humain, «il en avait déjà trop vu » lui avait-il dit. Marcus avait acquiescé. Il sentait chez le garçon une tristesse profonde. Mais dès qu'il en parlait à l'adolescent, ce dernier se braquait et se renfermait sur lui-même. Alors il n'avait plus insisté. Drago Malefoy faisait partis des siens. Et Gisela avait tenu sa promesse, elle en avait la totale garde.

Le chef sortis de ses pensées et se retourna vers son assemblée.

-Les Hakkas s'attaquent aux humains moldus. Il faut que ça s'arrête, déclara-t-il en parcourant des yeux le groupe, ses deux mains croisées derrière son dos. Nous devons leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les chefs ! Une nouvelle réunion aura lieu dans les jours suivants. Je vous ferai parvenir un message. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous les vampires sortirent, à part deux. Drago et Gisela. Cette dernière craignait pour l'avenir de son « chouchou ».

S'avançant vers Marcus, elle abaissa sa capuche et se mis à chuchoter, pour que Drago, resté derrière n'entende pas, ce qui était tout bonnement inutile.

-Marcus, il faut que tu saches que Drago ne fera pas partis d'une quelconque altercation entre toi et ces chiens ! Il n'a rien avoir la dedans et n'a rien demandé ! Ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Dans trois jours il intègre une université de Londres. Il faut qu'il se procure une bague. »

-Comment oses-tu me soumettre un ordre ?, chuchota-t-il férocement à Gisela, qui fût surprise un instant. Je suis le chef, et si je veux qu'il participe aux réunions et aux guerres, il le fera ! Il est sous ta garde, mais il fait partis de mon clan ! Alors il respectera les règles comme chacun de nous, termina-t-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

-Bien Maître !, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait blessée. Et que fais-tu de la bague ?

-Je lui ferais parvenir dès que possible. C'est tout ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ?

-Oui_, Maître_ ! Au revoir _Maître_ !, dit-elle en se retournant et en emmenant Drago, qui, grâce à son ouïe perfectionnée, avait suivis toute la conversation.

-GISELA, ARRÊTES CA IMMEDIATEMENT !, lui cria-t-il, mais elle était déjà partie. Mais quel mauvais caractère, murmura-t-il en pestant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

-Alors tu vas partir ?

-Oui. C'est vraiment important pour moi tu sais.

Hermione Granger était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, en train de ré-expliquer à son petit amis, Jonathan pourquoi elle le quittait. Il n'était pas au courant pour son statut de sorcière, et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. De plus, dans trois jours, elle intégrait une université magique. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer leur relation. Alors elle lui avait dit qu'elle pour l'Amérique, suivre ses études d'avocate. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de suivre une quelconque étude d'avocat en Amérique.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi non ?, demanda Jonathan, en espérant qu'elle accepte. On pourrait vivre ensemble !

Hermione souris de sa naïveté.

-Jonathan, ta vie est ici ! Tes parents et tes frères vivent ici. Tu ne peux pas décider sur un coup de tête de quitter ta famille.

Il acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais il aimait tellement cette fille. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une fête donnée par les parents d'Hermione. Il avait discuté avec elle et l'avait tout de suite trouvé à son goût. Intelligente, généreuse, altruiste, amicale, adorable et tellement belle ! Ils avaient vécus de belles choses durant ces deux mois. Et elle le quittait.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du garçon et lui souris.

-On reste amis, je t'enverrai des lettres, c'est promis. Et puis, je te donne rendez-vous dans un an sous le chêne, où tu sais, d'accord ? Tu m'attendras, et quand je reviendrai d'Amérique, ce sera comme avant. Je te le promets.

Jonathan posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et hocha la tête. Il ferma ses yeux bruns quelques secondes, savourant le contact sur sa peau de celle qui aimait.

-Quand pars-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il, une fois ses yeux ré-ouverts.

-Dans trois jours.

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, se concentrant pour ne pas pleurer. C'était un garçon fragile, et ça Hermione le savait. C'était une de ses principales qualités. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Beaucoup. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais elle l'aimait profondément pour ce qu'il était. Doux, serviable, drôle, apaisant et elle adorait ses petits baisers papillons dans le cou. Voyant une larme couler sur la joue du garçon, qui avait le regard dans le vide, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Je reviendrais, je te le promets, lui murmura-t-elle sur le même ton.

Se détachant d'elle, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, donnant tout son amour dans ce baiser, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe. Hermione laissa une larme couler. C'était sûrement leur dernier baiser, alors s'y donna corps et âme. Leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un balai voluptueux. À bout de souffle, Hermione se retira doucement, posant son front contre celui de son ex-petit ami.

-Je t'aime.

Ces mots furent murmurés si bas, que Jonathan crû avoir rêvé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. Tellement…, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Il sourit. Décidé de partir tant qu'il en avait la force, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je… je vais y aller où tu ne pourras jamais sortir de cette pièce, sourit-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait ri. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie à cet instant. Jonathan sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il ré-entra dans la pièce et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

-Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

-Je te le promets.

Il embrassa le sommet de son front, et cette fois, sortis pour de bon de la pièce. Hermione resta là, au milieu de cette chambre, désormais vide sans lui. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, et pleura. Elle se maudissait de lui mentir. Elle avait été si heureuse de recevoir le parchemin lui confirmant son inscription qu'elle en avait totalement oublié son petit-ami. Mais quand plus tard, elle avait revu sa frimousse, ses yeux bruns pétillants d'amour pour elle et qu'elle avait plongé dans ses bras musclés, il s'était avéré que la séparation serait beaucoup plus dure qu'elle ne le pensait.

Éreintée par ces pleures, Hermione s'endormit dans une position peu confortable, qui lui promettait un torticolis digne de ce nom !

* * *

Ashley Johnson quant à elle qui n'était ni un vampire, et qui n'avait pas de petit à quitter, préparer soigneusement ses valises. Dans 3 jours, elle allait enfin pouvoir préparer son avenir de Médicomage. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment, pouvoir apprendre ce qu'elle aimait ! Sauver des vies. C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis sa tendre enfance.

Sa mère était décédée il y a deux ans d'une pneumonie mal soignée. Quand Ashley avait appris son décès elle avait été dévastée. Mais ce qui la surprit plus que quiconque c'est qu'elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme quand elle avait appris la nouvelle tragique. Elle était restée forte pour sa mère. Comme cette dernière l'avait appris à Ashley. Ne jamais baisser les bras. Et elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Depuis plus de deux ans, aucune larme n'avait franchis ses lèvres. Même si à l'intérieur, elle pleurait souvent, et que son cœur saignait, elle s'efforçait de ne pas craquer. Son père, lui avait était d'un énorme soutien. Et elle ne le remerciera jamais assez pour cette aide et le sourire qu'il lui avait rendu petit à petit. Son père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Refermant sa valise, Ashley bailla, il était presque dix-huit heures et son ventre criait famine. Elle descendit alors à la cuisine où elle trouva son père attablé lisant le journal, un air concentré sur le visage. Elle ouvrit le frigo, attrapa un gâteau et mordit généreusement dedans. Elle avança vers son père et se positionna derrière ce dernier, apposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Qu'esh ch'que tu lis, papach ?, lui demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ashley, lui répondit-il, ses yeux toujours fixé sur le journal.

Cette dernière sourit et réitéra sa question après avoir avalé ce qu'elle avait dans sa bouche.

-Voilà, c'est mieux. Eh bien, vois-tu, des meurtres étranges se passent à Londres. Et je soupçonne un vieil ami d'avoir de précieux renseignements, dit-il les yeux dans le vague, sa tête pose dans sa main.

-T'inquiète pas papounet, répondit Ashley en lui embrassant le sommet de son crâne chauve, ça va s'arranger, des Aurors sont sur l'affaire.

Son père acquiesça distraitement. Plus tard, il contactera Marcus, le vieil ami en question…

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Ashley, Hermione et Drago étaient dans le hall de la prestigieuse université de Londres, les yeux rivés sur les lustres énormes qui décorés le hall. Un énorme escalier en chêne et poli, orné de décorations florales et animales dominait le grand hall. Il se partageait en deux autres escaliers, en colimaçon cette fois-ci. À leur droite, se trouvait une baie-vitrée où énorme cafétéria se distinguait. Et quand Hermione tourna sa tête vers la droite, elle se réjouit d'avance de voir une énorme bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livre qu'elle pourrait dévorer.

La voix de la directrice la fît revenir sur terre.

-Je me présente, Annabeth Caroline Fergusson, bien que pour vous ce sera madame la directrice, dit-elle en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Bien, ceci est le hall d'entrée. Ces deux escaliers derrière moi mènent à cinq étages, le dernier étant TOTALEMENT interdit aux élèves. Les deux premiers étages sont réservés aux salles de classes. Le troisième à vos dortoirs, et le quatrième aux professeurs. Les cours commenceront le trois septembre, comme indiqué dans le parchemin que vous avec reçu. Une sortie est organisée demain, à la première heure, sur l'Allée des Marécages, équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, pour les élèves de Poudlard et de L'Avenue des Dames, pour ceux de Beauxbatons.**

La directrice, fière de son petit effet, comme chaque année, jaugea, par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, la horde d'élèves pendues à ses lèvres.

-Trois bals auront lieux. Le premier sera celui de la nouvelle année… et la directrice continua de blablater pendant plus de cinq minutes d'affilées sur le règlement de l'école…

Drago n'écoutait plus depuis le troisième mot de son discours. Une chevelure brune avait toute son attention. Son sang bouillonnait. Et être entouré de tous ces adolescents, ne l'aidait pas à se concentré. Dès qu'il était arrivé, il l'avait sentie. Son odeur, à elle. Et quand il avait aperçu son visage aux traits fins et parsemé de taches de rousseur, il avait cru que son cœur allait se mettre à battre. Un bien-être inconnu s'était alors emparé de lui. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et s'étaient mises à tremblés. Et lorsqu'elle avait planté son regard dans le sien, pendant une minuscule demi-seconde, il avait déganté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis quand était-il troublé par Granger ? Et depuis quand ressentait-il à nouveau des... _sentiments_ ?

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Malefoy était là ! Dans la même université qu'elle ! Mais qui lui avait fourgué une poisse pareille ! Elle était sûre qu'elle allait encore être son joujou favori. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était lors de la bataille finale. Il avait aidé l'ordre. Mais quand elle avait voulu le remercier de les avoir aidés, il avait subitement disparu de la circulation. Plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Dans aucuns journaux. Elle avait trouvé ça étrange. Un Malefoy qui ne voulait qu'on parle de lui ? Absurde.

Sentant son regard planté sur elle, Hermione se retourna, et le vit quelques mètres plus loin. Il l'observait, elle. Elle se permit alors de le détailler. Il avait quelques centimètres et sa carrure était encore plus impressionnante qu'à Poudlard. Si elle avait une de ses pimbêches, telle que Lavande, elle aurait sûrement bavait jusque par terre, et aurait papillonné des yeux jusqu'à faire envoler les lustres du plafond. Mais au lieu de ça, elle nota intérieurement qu'il était plus beau encore qu'à Poudlard.

* * *

Drago quant à lui sentait ses canines s'agrandir et sa gorge devenir étrangement sèche. Les yeux bruns de Granger étaient fixés dans les siens et, bizarrement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Ses cheveux avaient quelque peu poussé, et elle avait grandi de un ou deux centimètres. Elle avait toujours ce petit air hautain sur le visage ainsi que cet éclat de vitalité dans les yeux.

Il détourna le regard et se pinça l'arête du nez. Si la directrice ne se décidait pas à faire avançait son troupeau d'hémoglobine, il ne pourrait décidément plus se retenir. Et où était Blaise, bon sang ? Jamais là quand on avait BESOIN de lui.

Semblant avoir entendu sa prière, la dirigeante leur fit un petit signe de la main leur demandant de les suivre. S'en suivis alors d'un dédale de couloir et de pièce visitée accompagné d'un discours ennuyant à mourir pour Drago, intéressant pour Hermione, et amusant pour Ashley.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva alors. Hermione se dirigea comme la plupart des élèves vers la salle de dîner. Mais en voulant se retourner, elle bouscula une personne.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, dit alors une voix féminine.

-Non c'est moi, je ne regardais où j'allais, se justifia alors Hermione.

Une blonde au regard azur lui tendit alors la main et se présenta sous le nom d'Ashley Johnson.

-Hermione Granger, sourit à son tour la brune.

Ashley ouvrit grand les yeux. HERMIONE GRANGER était devant elle ! Incroyable.

-Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger ? Oh purée, je n'y crois pas…

Cela fit rire Hermione qui ne préféra pas s'attarder sur son passé trop triomphant à son goût et l'invita à dîner avec elle. Ce qu'Ashley accepta en hochant vivement la tête.

* * *

Blaise de son côté cherchait désespérément Drago. Une chevelure blonde ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver ! Et quand il l'aperçut enfin à une table de la cafétéria, il souffla de soulagement. Il le rejoignit et s'asseyant, lui demanda sur un ton de reproche :

-Mais où t'étais passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Mais Drago ne répondait pas. Il avait le regard fixé derrière Blaise. Ce dernier déglutit, n'aimant pas la couleur que prenait les yeux de son ami. Il se retourna et constata avec horreur qu'une élève-idiote soit dit en passant-s'était malencontreusement coupée le doigt à l'aide de son couteau. Il regarda de nouveau Drago dont les phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il serrait les poings. Le blond détourna alors difficilement le regard et s'adressa à Blaise.

-Tu disais ?

Ce dernier, soufflé par ce qui venait de se produire répondit distraitement :

-Rien, rien…

Drago hocha la tête et fît partager sa découverte à Blaise.

-Devine qui est ici, tu ne le croiras jamais.

-Potter ?

-Pire.

-LA BELETTE ?

-Non, Granger !

Blaise éclata de rire ce qui attira quelques regards vers eux. Mais pourtant Drago ne fût pas fier de se moquer de son ennemi de toujours. Quelque chose lui interdisait de la blesser.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Gisela. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Dans une des chambres du troisième étage d'une université reculée de Londres, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond à en faire pâlir le soleil réfléchissait à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. À ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il allait devenir. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre la vie qu'on lui dictait. Une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais pu donner son avis. Ni même y songer. Sa vie était déjà tracée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un embryon.

À l'âge de ses onze ans, son père avait voulu l'envoyer à Durmstrang, mais sa mère avait refusée en raison de la mauvaise réputation de l'institut et l'envoya à Poudlard. Qui était devenu l'endroit qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Les pires années de son adolescence, il les avait passées là. Dans ce château maudit. Pour le célèbre Harry Potter, la bâtisse était un deuxième foyer, pour lui ça n'avait jamais été qu'une prison. Si sa mère avait accepté le choix de son père, son destin n'aurait peut-être jamais était si funeste. Il n'aurait jamais dû assouvie les moindres désirs d'un fou obsédé de puissance, il n'aurait jamais dû jouait de rôle avec qui que ce soit et il n'aurait jamais dû devoir tuer pour pouvoir se faire respecter et que son père soit fier de lui? Parce que Drago avait toujours voulu, c'était que son père soit fier de son fils unique. Qu'il aime comme un père doit aimer son fils. Mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté n'était que des Doloris et des insultes à tout bout de champs.

S'il haïssait tant Potter, c'était parce que lui était heureux. Il n'avait pas de parents, mais avait des amis. Fidèles et dignes de confiance. Parce que lui avait vécu des choses extraordinaires. Parce que lui avait été l'ami du vieux fou de Dumbledore et parce que lui était meilleur que Drago. Le blond avait toujours eu une fierté mal placée et un ego sur-dimensionné. En dénigrant les autres, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était meilleur qu'eux. Potter, lui, n'avait jamais eu besoin de marcher sur les plates-bandes de personnes pour se faire idolâtrer. Malefoy, quant à lui, avait toujours utilisé les autres à sa guise. Les jetant comme des déchets. Il n'avait jamais aimé que sa mère. D'amis, il n'en avait qu'un. Et d'amour d'adolescent il n'en n'avait jamais connu. Alors oui, il enviait le balafré. Et même la belette. Parce qu'eux étaient soudé. Alors que lui était seul. Terriblement seul.

Et maintenant qu'il était un buveur de sang, sa mort, parce que oui, il était bien mort, ne serait que plus morbide. Gisela lui avait dit qu'il serait difficile les premiers mois de contrôler ses envies du liquide rouge. Mais Drago avait toujours eu une maîtrise de lui impressionnante, et même si son cœur ne battait plus, cela ne changeait pas. Maintenant à deux semaines de la rentrée, il ne s'était pas encore réapprovisionné en hémoglobine et il craignait qu'attendre trop longtemps ne ferait qu'augmenter son manque.

Drago sortit de ses draps maintenant froissé par ses retournements incessants et sortis de sa chambre prendre un bol d'air. Il en avait besoin. Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il entendit des filles du troisième étage se disputer sur « qui était le plus canon de l'école » ou encore des professeurs en réunion sur les prochains cours a organisé.

Le statut de vampire lui avait prodigué une ouïe hors du commun, une vue à toute épreuve et une vitesse incroyable. Et quand la première fois il avait essayé de courir, il s'était fracassé le crâne contre un arbre. Drago sourit à cette pensée, mais ce sourire se fana bien vite quand une odeur bien connue se faufila sous son nez. Elle était proche.

Et en effet, quand il regarda dans les grands escaliers du hall, il la vit assise, ses bras frêles entourant ses genoux. Il hésita à la déranger. Et si elle l'envoyait balader ? Elle en avait le droit, après 6 ans à en baver. Mais pourtant il prit le peu de courage qu'il avait, et descendit les marches qui le séparaient d'Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière qui avait entendu du bruit se retourna précipitamment, prête à se confondre en excuse si un professeur la surprenait par une heure si tardive dans les couloirs, mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit Malefoy venir vers elle.

Hermione s'était sentie seule dans ce lit trop grand pour elle. D'habitude, des bras chauds entourés sa taille. Là, elle était seule. Elle pensait à Jonathan. Il lui manquait tellement. Son odeur, sa chaleur, ses baisers, ses blagues. Tous manquaient à Hermione. Alors, elle était sortie prendre l'air.

Il s'assit sur la marche, à ses côtés, et entoura lui aussi ses genoux de ses bras. Un silence s'installa alors seulement interrompu par les bourrasques se faufilant sous la grande porte du hall et qui faisait volait les boucles brunes d'Hermione dégageant une odeur de rose que Drago ne gêna pas d'inhaler à plein nez. Ce fût lui qui parla le premier.

-Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Cette phrase fût dite sur un ton bénin. Hermione qui jusque-là n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche, tourna légèrement la tête vers Drago et répondit en un sourire :

-Non, et je ne suis pas la seule comme je vois.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres fît frissonner Hermione. Alors, avant qu'elle n'ait réfléchis à ce qu'elle allait dire elle proposa à Drago sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre :

-Tu veux marcher ?

Mais elle se mordit la langue l'instant d'après. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'inviter Malefoy à… à marcher ? Non mais qu'elle idiote !

-Enfin si tu refuses, je comprends, il est tard et…

-Avec plaisir, la coupa-t-il promptement, un sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

Alors ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher lentement, Drago les mains dans les poches et Hermione réchauffant ses bras nus avec ses petites mains. Ce fût cette dernière qui, cette fois-ci engagea la conversation en lui demandant dans quelle section il s'était inscrit. Et lui, lui répondit sur le ton de discussion qu'il voulait être Médicomage. Sans lui préciser que le c'était la seule profession qu'il était en droit de pratiquer en vue de la sentence de son procès.

Et côte à côte, ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Riant parfois, étant sérieux d'autres fois. Drago la découvrait. Hermione quant à elle, trouvait ce garçon totalement différent. Il était souvent d'accord avec elle et pour la première fois, de petites étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Ne sachant pas que les étoiles correspondait à l'envie que Drago avait dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur son cou. Ils parlaient avec animation ne souciant pas de l'heure tardive. Et quand ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir d'Hermione, elle fût attristée que le lendemain, il se moquerait peut-être d'elle, que leurs joutes verbales recommenceraient et que le jeune homme qui avait partagé un bout de sa nuit ne referait peut-être jamais plus surface. Alors prise d'un élan de tristesse, elle lui demanda sur un ton d'incompréhension :

-Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les gens voir le bon en toi ?

Pris de cour par cette question, Drago se retourna vers elle, et la sincérité qui se dégageait de la jeune fille lui coupa le souffle. Ses cheveux se soulevaient doucement dévoilant son cou sans aucune trace et l'odeur envoûtante d'Hermione finirent d'embrouillé les idées de Drago. Ce dernier se retint à temps de mordre dans ce coup si parfait et déglutit difficilement en revenant sur terre. Pourquoi il ne montrait pas le bon qu'il avait lui ? Parce qu'il n'était pas bon, et il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Parce que quand les gens voient du bon, ils s'attendent à du bon.

-Mais pourquoi te forces-tu à ne voir que du noir ? Tu es libre maintenant, alors pourquoi ne montres-tu pas ce que tu es vraiment ?

-Tu ne comprends pas Granger. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Dans la magie noire. Je ne peux pas être quelqu'un de bien sous prétexte que je le suis le temps d'une soirée avec toi. Au fond, je suis ce que j'ai toujours montré au monde entier. La facette que tu as vue ce soir n'est que de passage. Je voudrais être quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne peux pas Granger. Je ne suis pas bon à l'intérieur.

Il avait débité ses paroles sans penser à leurs conséquences, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Mais que croyait-elle ? Qu'il était Merlin et elle un ange tombé du ciel ? Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce qu'il était devenu le rendait encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lui dire qu'elle était trop naïve. Lui dire qu'elle était belle aussi. Mais ça, il se résolut de ne plus le penser, pour le bien être de sa santé mentale.

-Il y a du bon en chacun de nous Malefoy, reprit-elle alors, un air déterminé sur le visage. Même en toi. Même si tu n'as jamais été gentil envers moi. Tu m'a toujours traitée comme une moins que rien parce que mes parents été moldus. Et la première fois que les mots Sang-de-bourbe sont sortis de ta bouche, j'ai ressentis une profonde injustice et j'ai pleuré dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant plus de deux heures. Mais si tout le monde parviens à mettre ses convictions de côté et qu'on essaie de se comprendre les uns les autres je suis sûre que nous vivrons dans un monde meilleur. Regarde-nous ! Il nous a fallu six années pour enfin avoir une conversation sensée ! Les seuls mots que nous nous sommes toujours dis ont été des insultes. Alors pourquoi on ne repartirait pas sur de nouvelles bases ? Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ?

Drago fixait ses yeux bruns chocolat qui brillaient d'une force nouvelle. Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de combattant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que le Choixpeau l'ai envoyée à Gryffondor. Mais il devait la protéger de lui. Il voyait une veine du cou d'Hermione battre à toute vitesse et la seule chose que son cerveau lui dictait était de la mordre. Encore et encore.

Il détourna la tête et s'appuya contre le mur, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Hermione, qui attendait toujours sa réponse, eu le malheur – ou la bonne idée – de lui effleurer l'épaule. Ce qui électrifia complètement Drago. Ses crocs poussèrent à une allure hallucinante et il sentit un grondement sourd sortir de sa poitrine. Il attrapa d'une manière brusque le bras d'Hermione et avant que celle-ci n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les mains fermes de Drago tenant ses poignets. Le souffle chaud et saccadé d'Hermione se percutait sur le visage de Drago. Le jeune fille ne savait que faire. Malefoy la regardait avec... _envie_ ?

Le blond n'était plus lui-même. Des voix dans sa tête le rendaient fou.

« Mords là, elle ne sentira rien, disait l'une. »

« Tu trahirais la nouvelle confiance qu'elle a en toi ? Tu irais jusque-là ?, disait une autre»

« Ne l'écoute pas, cette sang-de-bourbe se sert de toi ! Mords-la. MORDS-LA !, criais une autre »

Drago planta alors son regard dans celui de la brune. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'incompréhension mais surtout de la peur. Alors Drago se reprit et desserra quelque peu ses poignets. Il plongea alors dans la chevelure brune de la Gryffondor et respira à plein poumon et doucement lui murmura :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes comme ça ?

Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu répondre une voix criarde retentit dans le couloir, faisant reculer Drago précipitamment, mais qui tint toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La directrice s'avança jusqu'à eux. Ne manquant pas de remarquer leur entrelacées.

-Que faites-vous à une heure si tardive dans les couloirs jeunes gens ?

Hermione blêmît. Quant à Drago, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse afin de trouver une solution quand la lumière fût !

-C'est de ma faute madame la directrice, commença alors Drago, sous l'œil surpris d'Hermione. Je l'ai forcée à me suivre.

Forcée à le suivre ? Mais enfin c'était elle qui lui avait proposé de marcher ! Hermione le regarda, éberluée.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus ou je serais obligée de vous imposer une retenue ! Maintenant déguerpissez dans vos dortoirs !, fît la directrice, d'un ton dur.

Drago lâcha alors la main d'Hermione en ne lui adressant aucun regard. Il suivit la directrice. La jeune fille resta là, au milieu du couloir complètement pétrifiée et frigorifiée. Mais qui était Malefoy ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Avait-il faillis l'embrasser ou venait-elle de rêver cette soirée ? Et avait-elle vraiment aimé ce qui se venait de se passer ? Ses jambes se mirent en routes toutes seules et elle rentra dans ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec Ashley, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa colocataire. Elle referma la porte de la salle d'eau et s'y laissa glisser, sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Tout aurait été si facile pour eux s'il était resté l'odieux Serpentard et qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en bon Samaritain le temps d'une soirée. Pourquoi ne montrait-il jamais cet aspect de sa personnalité ? Il était intelligent, alors pourquoi ne montrait-il pas le bon qu'il y avait en lui ? Parce que oui, Hermione était persuadée que derrière ce masque froid et hautin qu'il prenait depuis Poudlard, se cachait une personne digne de confiance, amicale et peut-être adorable ! Alors coûte que coûte, elle lui prouverait qu'elle avait raison !

_On dit que les plus grandes histoires d'amour commencent toujours bêtement. Et ni de Drago, ou d'Hermione ne savait que la leur aurait commencé sur les marches du hall de l'université de Magie de Londres._

* * *

Blaise n'avait posé aucunes questions à Drago quand tard dans la nuit il avait entendu le blond faire un boucan digne d'un Hippogriffes dans leur salle bain. Mais quand un son de vitre cassé s'était fait entendre, le brun avait précipitamment quitté son lit et avait ouvert la porte qui le séparait de son ami. Ce dernier était alors assis à même le sol sa tête entre ses genoux. Il avait entendu les gémissements de Drago et s'était alors assis près de lui. Et d'un ton qu'il voulait réconfortant Blaise l'avait questionné :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Où t'étais ?

-J'en peux plus Blaise…, avait murmuré Drago. Je… J'étais avec Granger et…

-Granger ?, le coupa Blaise.

-Laisses-moi finir ! J'étais avec elle. Et elle serait morte à cet instant si cette vieille chouette de directrice n'était pas intervenue.

Drago releva la tête et se remit à parler.

-J'ai voulu la mordre, tu comprends Blaise, paniqua-t-il. Cette envie n'a jamais été si forte. Et… Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je boive ou je vais devenir fou.

Le brun réfléchis alors. Granger serait morte. Le cas était donc grave. Une idée saugrenue passa alors dans la tête de Blaise qu'il suggéra sûrement trop vite à Drago.

-Bois, lui dit-il alors d'un ton confiant, en relevant la manche et en dévoilant ainsi son poignet à la vue de Drago.

-J'ai dit jamais de sang humain Blaise ! Je ne veux pas devenir un… un MONSTRE !

-Écoute Drago, tu veux boire du sang, oui ou merde ? Alors maintenant, tu mords et puis voilà !, s'énerva le brun.

Mais Drago repoussa son bras. Non. Il ne pouvait pas boire son sang. Il était son ami et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Blaise, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Mais pourtant Blaise insista ramenant toujours son bras sous le nez de Drago.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas me contrôler !, s'agaça alors le blond. Imagine que je ne sache pas m'arrêter !

-Drago, j'ai confiance en toi, lui répondit alors Blaise, au plus grand étonnement du blond. Alors maintenant tu vas planter tes jolies dents pointues la dedans où je t'y force !

Malefoy prit alors délicatement le poignet de Blaise et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche. À la dernière seconde, il releva une dernière fois les yeux vers le brun. Celui-ci eu un hochement de tête qui signifiait qui lui donnait son accord.

Les canines de Drago transpercèrent alors la peau de Blaise. Et Drago sentit enfin le goût de l'hémoglobine dans sa gorge. Des jours qu'il en rêvait. Il en voulait encore plus. Toujours plus. Il s'accrocha plus fermement au bras du noir. Mais un petit gémissement le ramena à la réalité et il cessa immédiatement son activité.

-Délicieux…, chuchota Drago essuyant sa bouche à l'aide de sa chemise.

Drago appuya sa tête contre le mur tandis que Blaise essayait de se lever, bien décider à finir sa nuit. Mais à peine fût-il debout, qu'il ressentit un étourdissement et il s'appuya sur l'évier. Drago était déjà à côté de lui le soutenant, un bras en dessous des épaules de son ami.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé, dit alors Drago, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je crois aussi, répliqua Blaise sur le même ton.

Le blond aida Blaise à parvenir jusqu'à son lit, dans lequel il tomba de sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Drago quant à lui, qui n'avait nul besoin de dormir, se positionna face à la fenêtre ses genoux contre son torse, la tête dans les étoiles. Pensant à une certaine brune aux boucles d'or. Pourquoi cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne voulait-elle pas sortir de sa tête, par Merlin !

* * *

Lorsqu'Ashley se réveilla et qu'elle ne trouva pas Hermione dans son lit, elle se posa quelques questions. Mais quand en voulant pousser la porte de la salle de bain, elle avait trouvé Hermione dormant contre celle-ci, encore plus de question avait assailli dans sa tête.

La brune s'était justifiée rapidement en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle s'était sûrement endormis contre la porte de la salle de bain, trop épuisée pour se relever. Mais Ashley n'était pas dupe. Hermione lui mentait.

Quand les cours commencèrent le matin même et que la directrice jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hermione, Ashley se douta que quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit et elle comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était ! Avec ou sans Hermione !

* * *

** Je ne sais pas si des zones commerciales sont faites pour chaque à école, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait bien si c'était moi qui le précisait si c'est le cas ^^.

* Phrases qui me sont revenues en tête. Elles viennent d'un épisode de Vampire Diaries. Et j'ai trouve que ces phrases correspondaient bien à nos personnages. Et au contexte.

_VOIIILLLAAA ! Le chapitre deux. Que j'ai galéré ! Bon, je l'ai écris en une seule fois. J'avais de l'inspiration alors il fallait que j'écrive mes idées. Et voilà._

_Si vous remarquez des zones d'ombres dans l'histoire que vous ne comprenez pas, faites le moi savoir ! Et si des fautes apparaissent, je vous prie de m'excuser :s ! _

_Ne trouvez vous que ça va un peu trop vite ? Oui, non ? Je n'ai pas dis Qu'Hermione et Drago allaient se sauter dessus à la première occasion ni faire de petits bébé vampires et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. NON. Ce chapitre explique juste les PULSIONS de Drago. Et dans le prochain chapitre vous comprendrait d'où lui vienne ses pulsions. Ouhou, je sens que ça va petre de la BOOMMBE ! _

_Alors ensuite, pour le petit-ami d'Hermione, et bien c'est normal non ? J'ai dis qu'Hermione était centrée sur ses études. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était une Sainte-Nitouche. Hermione est une jeune fille comme les autres qui à le droit d'avoir un p'tit ami._

_Bon après question Loup-Garou et tout le bazard, vous vous y retrouver ? Poser des questions si ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Le prochain chapitre parlera d'un nouveau personnage. Assez important. Et de la transformation de Drago, tout de même. Mais aussi d'Ashley. Elle aura un rôle très important en avançant dans l'histoire._

_Voilà quoi. Bisous groooos comme l'Afrique._

_Lilly-R0se._


End file.
